The Reunion Series
by Dana1
Summary: Sadness strikes at what should be the happiest time of the year.
1. Home For the Holidays

Home For The Holidays  
  
Disclaimer: The Power Ranger characters are not mine they belong to Haim Saban and Suki Levy. However the characters of: Elizabeth and Jacob Scott, Charlotte and Ryan Oliver, Cory Oliver, Steve Park, Allison Williams, Dr. Josh Tyler, Kyle and Phil, and Dierdra are mine, please email me if you want to use them.   
  
Authors note: Though the title sounds cheery, and a happy story, reader be warned that this story does deal with death and regret.   
  
Second authors note: This is my first fan fic so enjoy and let me know what you think at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
Time Frame: After the Power Rangers take it to space, and around Christmas.   
  
  
Home For The Holidays  
by: Dana  
  
At the Surf Spot   
  
Jason Scott walked over to Tommy Oliver, with a big smile on his face. "Hey Tommy, I just got off the phone with Trini, she said she'd be here tomorrow."   
  
Tommy also smiled, "That is great. Can you believe it, all of us together again? I can't wait to see everyone!" his eyes practically danced at the thought of seeing all his old friends again.   
  
Jason looked at his watch. "Now all we have to do is wait to hear from Kim. She said she'd be calling us about five our time."   
  
Adelle, the owner of The Surf Spot, walked over to Jason and Tommy. "Jason, there is a telephone call for you, it's someone named Kimberly Hart."   
  
"Why don't you answer the phone, Tommy? You are the one who keeps saying you're over Kim. Just go say hi!" Jason insisted. He had his own reasons for wanting Tommy and Kim to talk, but didn't want to say anything just yet. When Tommy didn't move, Jason rolled his eyes briefly, and almost jerked him over to the phone, Jason picking it up. "Kim?"   
  
A happy voice answered him. "Jason! I got your letter, I called my flight agent and I'll be home tomorrow night. This was a great idea to have a reunion party. You would not believe how much I have missed all of you guys!"   
  
Jason chuckled softly. "I know, I have missed everyone too. I've got someone here who would like to talk to you." there was an almost viscious glint in his eyes as he handed the phone over to Tommy, who mouthed, a faint grin on his face, 'thanks'.   
  
"Hello Kim?"   
  
"Oh my gosh Tommy? It's so good to hear from you! How have you been?"   
  
"Pretty good, just been hanging out here in Angel Grove." Tommy replied. "How's your gymnastics been going?"   
  
"My gymnastics has been going great! Everyone here is so nice! As I just told Jason, I can't wait to see everyone!"   
  
There was a slight pause on the other end. "Kim, we better end this phone call soon. Adelle is trying to get me off the phone she needs to use it. See you tomorrow, OK?"   
  
"Tell Jason good bye for me. Bye, Tommy!" Kim hung up the phone in Florida as Tommy gave the phone back to Adelle in Angel Grove. Both of them were wondering what was going to happen when they got back together   
* * *  
  
In Orlando, the apartment Kim shared with Allison William, her fellow gymnast and roommate, was a total disaster area. Two suitcases were on the bed, and clothes were strewn everywhere as the perky young girl tried to figure out what she was going to take with her. As she stared into her closet, a pensive look on her face, a blond young woman came into Kimberly's room. She took one look at the mess and shook her head.   
  
"Hey Kim, everyone's headed to the cafe to grab a late dinner you want to come?"   
  
Kimberly looking up from her packing. "Not tonight, I have to pack; my plane leaves at 2:00 PM for Angel Grove tomorrow. I haven't even started packing yet."   
  
"I can see that, Kim. I bet you're excited about seeing all those people you told me about. My question is, are you to see Tommy again? You were a mess after you wrote that letter to him. Do you think you can handle seeing him again?"   
  
Kimberly sighed, "Yeah I think I am ready for this trip. Last time I saw Tommy he was pretty close to Kat. I don't think that has changed."   
  
"I was wondering, did you ever tell him who it was you broke up with him for?" Allison asked.   
  
"No, I never told him. How could I have possibly been able to tell Tommy that the guy was Jason? I didn't want to ruin their friendship. It is not like we meant for it to happen! Jase came to see me right after I came here, it just sort of happened! Neither Jason nor I wanted it that way," Kim wouldn't have changed it, though. She had just barely been able to keep herself from telling Tommy when she and Jason had been in Angel Grove for the karate competition to save the Angel Grove Shelter. She hadn't been able to stop herself from giving Jason a strong hug, though.   
  
Allison shook her head. "He might figure it out when he sees you with Jason this week."   
  
"True, but he does have Kat, and he does seem to love her a great deal," Kim observed. She was glad for them too, but this week was going to be unusual, she had a feeling. Even for them. She glanced through her closet again. "Hey, can I borrow your Mickey Mouse T-shirt for the trip?"   
  
Allison retrieved the T-shirt from the closet. "Here, don't ruin it. Have fun at the party, if I don't see you before I head to morning practice, goodbye and see you in January. Tell Jason I said hi."   
  
* * *  
Jason and Tommy were at gate 7 at Angel Grove International Airport. They were patiently waiting for everyone's planes to start arriving. Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Katherine Hilliard were all on the same plane leaving London, and were the first to arrive.   
  
Tommy saw them first "Jase, there they are! Kat, Trini, Zack over here!" as the three other former Rangers saw their friends, the Airport was treated to seeing five young adults crush each other in mutual hugs that wiped away intervening years and distance since their last meeting. They were all instant friends again.   
  
Zack looked around, frowning briefly. "You mean we are the first ones here? Cool! So whose flight is next to arrive?"   
  
Tommy glanced at his watch, frowning himself. "Tanya and Aisha's. We better get moving or we won't be there to greet them!" in a mix of arms, legs, and luggage, they headed off for the next gate. After giving up her powers to Ashley, Tanya had decided to go visit the young woman who had changed her own life so dramatically, and had went to Africa. Together, the two of them were still seeking the cure for the plague.   
  
* * *  
Later that night at Jason and Tommy's apartment in Angel Grove, everyone sat around drinking sodas and sharing stories, and enjoying being together again and at last.   
  
"...and then the Fraternity President looks at Rocky and says; 'Hey you, I need a refill of coffee.' He thought Rocky was one of the caterers!" Adam wrapped up another story, pulling gales of laughter out of everyone, and causing Rocky to blush a deep red.   
  
Aisha said, "Well Tanya and I have been pretty busy in Africa. She has really helped her tribe through the drought that they have been having. I have to tell you guys this much, though I love Africa, I missed being with you guys! Meeting you guys meant so much to me." she turned to Kat, raising an eyebrow. "By the way, Kat, how has your ballet been going? Tanya told me you were studying ballet in London."   
  
Kat smiled. "It has been tough, the teachers there are a lot harder then they are here. It was also tough being away from all of you guys. But London has been good for me." Kat looked over at Zack and Trini who were sitting very close to each other on the floor. "Well I can see you two have gotten together."   
  
Trini smiled. "Is it that obvious? Zack, I think we had better tell everyone," she almost laughed at the confused glances everyone else was trading.   
  
Zack smiled. "Well guys, right before Trini and I left for home I asked her to marry me and... she accepted!"   
  
Everyone starts hugging them and offering their congratulations. They were the first pair out of the entire team to go all the way to engagement, though from the looks Tommy and Kat were trading every now and then, they wouldn't be the last.   
  
Rocky grinned at his friends. "Hey congratulations, you two! I, for one, hope you two are happy together. Hey, Jase, are there any more chips? I'm starving!"   
  
Everyone groaned at Rocky's question, which proved beyond a shadow of a doubt he was still the same old Rocky, no matter what. Jason threw a bag of chips at him, chuckling as Rocky waved his thanks and then started eating voraciously. The Rangers were home.   
  
* * *  
In the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd watched what was happening on earth with the former Power Rangers with a cold gleam in his eyes. "So those former Power Rangers think they're gonna have a party. Well, we certainly can not let them enjoy their little reunion."   
  
Rito, confused as usual, asked "Ed they are not Power Rangers anymore what's the point?"   
  
Lord Zedd growled; this was getting old after almost three years and more! "That's Zedd, you idiot! I'll tell you the point. Those former power brats have foiled too many of my plans, and have always given me trouble,   
especially that Tommy Oliver. Now is the perfect time to strike, they don't have the power and can't fight back! Goldar!"   
  
Goldar appeared in the room, read, willing, and hopefully able to carry out his master's orders. "Yes my lord?"   
  
"I want you to contact Dark Spectre right now. Tell him we are in need of Dierdra's services right away." Lord Zedd ordered. He almost smiled when Goldar paled a trifle at the order.   
  
Rita almost trembled a little at that, did her husband know what he was doing? "Zeddie, are you sure you want to use her? Have you heard what she's capable of doing?"   
  
Lord Zedd was slightly annoyed by the question, glowing a dark red. "Of course I know what she can do! Why do you think I am asking for her? I know she will be able to make one of my plans work, unlike the rest of the henchmen in here. Those former power punks will not have a happy holiday this year! I will make sure of it!" his evil laughter echoed all over the palace. Lord Zedd was back.   
  
* * *  
At the Surf Spot the next day, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Kat are playing a game of pool. The four of them were enjoying being together at last; the last time they'd all been at the same place at the same time was just after the disaster on Murianthus. Thankfully this was far less stressful. Jason watched Kat take her turn, then glanced over to Kim, curious about something. "Kim I forgot to ask you yesterday, what does your mother think of you not going to France for Christmas?"   
  
Kimberly sighed. "She hates it of course, but what can she do? I told her I wanted to spend Christmas with all my friends."   
  
Kat sank the last stripe, and glanced up. "Well my parents absolutely love the fact that I am home for the holidays. They told me that if I had not planned on coming home for Christmas, they would have taken a flight to   
London anyway. 8 ball right corner pocket."   
  
They all watched as the eight ball went effortlessly in the corner pocket. Tommy leaned over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Great job Kat!"   
  
Kimberly smiled, looking over at her best friend. "Kat I do believe Jason and Tommy owe us dinner! How does that new French restaurant by the lake sound to you?"   
  
"Sounds great to me!" Kat said with a smile, as Jason and Tommy groaned. This wasn't exactly their idea of a great time, but for the women they loved, they would do it.   
  
* * *  
Tommy and Jason were getting ready for dinner at the apartment that night. Tommy fastened his tie and glanced over at his friend. "Hey bro, I noticed that you and Kim seem to have gotten close. You gonna tell me about it?"   
  
Jason paused for a moment, thinking, before saying, "Well Tommy Kim and I did start dating awhile back."   
  
Tommy doesn't seem to notice the pause, and smiled warmly. "Hey, I am   
happy for you guys. You do make a good couple." Tommy stood up, excitement pulsing through him. "Hey, Jase, can you keep a secret?"   
  
Jason looked almost amused at his former leader and best friend. He'd been a Power Ranger, they were practically born to keep secrets!! "Bro, you know I can!"   
  
Tommy went to his room and retrieved something, coming back a moment later with a small ring box in his hands. With eyes glowing with joy, he said, "Jason, you mustn't tell Kat this, but at the party I am gonna ask her to marry me."   
  
Jason jumped up to congratulate Tommy "Oh wow Tommy! I really do hope you and Kat have a happy life together."   
  
Tommy smiled. "I hope the same for you and Kim." Tommy took a look at his watch and groaned. The Oliver curse of lateness struck again!! "Oh, shoot, Jase we're late!"   
  
They both run out of the apartment, eager to meet the ladies of their lives.   
  
* * *  
Finster entered into the throne room. "Lord Zedd, I just got word that Miss Dierdra will be arriving very shortly."   
  
Lord Zedd nodded, pleased. "Good. This is looking better every minute."   
  
There is a flash of light and a woman appears. She was about 6'2, red hair, and cold gray eyes. She glared at what she sees of the throne room. She turned to Lord Zedd "I was informed by Dark Spectre that you needed me for some plan of yours. May I ask what it is? My work goes much easier when I know what I'm here to do."   
  
Lord Zedd smiled. This was going to be fun. For him. Not for the Rangers. He looked at the new arrival with a gleam of evil in his eyes, and stated "Here is what we need you for..."   
  
* * *  
Tommy and Jason walked through the park. Jason " I talked to Ashley Hammond earlier. Ashley told me that she, Andros, Zhane, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos will be all there. Unless of course something happens and they are needed. I wonder what Andros and Zhane are like?" Tommy nodded his head in agreement "Me too. It's great that they all can make it though. I talked to Justin this morning and he said he would be there. Believe it or not so will Bulk and Skull."   
  
Jason laughed, shaking his head. "Well I guess it wouldn't be a reunion party without them." he was honestly surprised at how much the two former bullies had grown up over the last couple of years. Admittedly, their current profession of chasing aliens wasn't the most intelligent thing they'd ever done, but they had done worse!   
  
Tommy also laughed "You got me there!"   
  
* * *  
Lord Zedd watched, nodding with even more pleasure. Things were going just as he wanted them to. "Ah, Jason and Tommy are in the park. Tengas, Putties, and Goldar go down there and bring them up here right away!"   
  
Goldar, a half dozen Putties, and a half dozen Tengas teleported away, ready to begin Zedd's most evil scheme yet. Lord Zedd turned to Dierdra who stood there thinking over her own plans for this mission. "Dierdra! Go to the dungeon and get whatever you need ready! They will be arriving very soon."   
  
"Of course, Lord Zedd," was all she said, vanishing even as she spoke.   
  
* * *  
In the park, Jason and Tommy were having a good time when in an all too familiar flash of light, Goldar, the Putties, and Tengas arrived to ruin everything.   
  
Jason half-groaned, half-growled, "What the heck do you want Goldar? We are no longer Power Rangers why are you bugging us now?"   
  
Goldar laughed, this fight wasn't even going to be a fight, it would be more of a slaughter. And that was just the way he liked it. "Because Lord Zedd wants to see you two again."   
  
Tommy spat at Goldar, his eyes stormy. "Fat chance. Ready Jason?"   
  
The only answer he got was a wild karate yell as the two of them started fighting. They were outnumbered, however, though not outclasses. But even superior skill couldn't handle the numbers, without their powers to give them the extra boost they needed. The putties grabbed hold of Jason, while the Tengas grabbed Tommy. Goldar teleported them all back to the Lord Zedd's dungeon. The Tengas threw Tommy on the ground, while the putties chained Jason to the back wall. Squatt came in with a syringe full of some clear liquid, and injected it into Tommy's arm.   
  
Jason felt fear spurting through his veins at the sight of that. "Hey leave him alone! You can tell Lord Zedd he is not gonna get away with   
this!"   
  
Goldar laughed evilly as he looked at Jason and spoke quietly, dangerously. "He already has Jason. He already has."   
  
Dierdra walked out of shadows of the dungeon. She looked up at Jason smirked and then turned her attention to Tommy, who was still on the ground trying to get the cobwebs out of his head.   
  
Dierdra laughed frozenly. "Lord Zedd told me you two were supposed to be two of the toughest Power Rangers that he has encountered. Looking at you two now, I see why he failed in conquering Earth. He just didn't know how to deal with teenagers. I have been doing this for years, and know exactly what has to be done," she turned to Goldar. "Goldar, you can leave now. You will be informed when I am finished in here."   
  
Tommy tried to sit up, but Dierdra saw him doing so and kicks him in the head. Jason started yelling for her to stop. Dierdra ignored the pleas from Jason, all her attention on Tommy, who got up slowly, trying to kick her again. This time he succeeded, but she barely seemed to notice, returning it with a harsh kick to his legs. Because of the shot Tommy was given, his response time was slowed down; Dierdra had having no trouble at all.   
  
Jason tried as hard as he can to get loose of the chains, but couldn't, they were stronger than he was. He closed his eyes and silently prays that the torture would stop, that someone would rescue them before it was too late. Even with his eyes closed he could hear Tommy's unberable screams. Soon Tommy passed out from the pain, having finally went to where Deirdra couldn't hurt him.   
  
* * *  
At the Surf Spot, everyone at the party was extremely worried. Jason and Tommy hadn't shown up yet, and while Tommy was chronically late. ..Jason had never been.   
  
Tanya asked out loud "Didn't Tommy and Jason say the party started at 7 PM sharp?"   
  
Justin was the first one to answer. "Yeah, they did. It is almost 8:30 now, I wonder where they are?"   
  
Aisha sighed. "I'd expect this from Tommy but they are both really late. I'm starting to get really worried."   
  
Kim realized what could have happened, and bit her lip, terrified suddenly. If any of our old enemies are around. .. Tommy and Jason are perfect targets. "Oh God I hope nothing has happened to them."   
  
Bulk entered through the doors just then, and looked around at the somber faces everywhere. "Hey why isn't everyone celebrating it's a party isn't it?"   
  
Billy glared at Bulk before saying, "Bulk, Jason and Tommy aren't here yet, we are really starting to worry about them. Give us a break, OK?"   
  
Skull, after hearing Billy's reply, said, "That's strange that they'd be this late to their own party. Maybe we should go look for them."   
  
Adam shook his head, he wanted to give them a bit more time. The traffic was heavy that night, it could just be something as simple as a jam. "No let's give them another hour before doing that."   
  
Kat sighed, not liking it at all. "Whatever you say Adam. I just hope they're all right wherever they are."   
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement, but no one, not even Bulk and Skull, could escape the feeling something odd was happening. Something wrong.   
  
Ashley whispered to Andros "Maybe we should go to the Megaship and make sure nothings happened."   
  
  
Andros whispered back, "I agree," glancing up, he spoke louder to the whole group. "Trini, Ashley and I will be right back we have to go check something."   
  
"OK." Came Trini's reply. The three of them left quickly, teleporting as   
soon as they were out of sight. They were going to find their friends.   
  
* * *  
Dierdra was no longer in the dungeon, but Jason knew she would be back shortly. He tried and failed often to see how Tommy's doing as well as he can from his position.   
  
Jason urgently called out to his friend, "Tommy? Tommy, are you conscious?" Only cold silence answered him. "Come on, bro, wake up!" Dierdra returned to the dungeon just then. "Ah, you're worried about your friend? Don't worry, it will not be long till I am done with what I am supposed to do."   
  
Jason stared at her; he had never met someone this evil! "Why are you doing this? Are you under some kind of spell?"   
  
Dierdra laughed at the questions; these humanns were so foolish! "Me under some kind of spell? Guess again. I am sure you have heard of Dark Spectre. I work for him. So to answer your first question, I was hired for this job. I am one of the best at what I do. As you have seen and will see." Dierdra took out a knife that was carefully hidden in her boot. "One last thing to take care of." She threw some sort of dust at Tommy. Tommy opened his eyes, and saw the knife. Panicking, he tried to kick the knife out of Dierdra's hand. "Sorry Tommy that will not save you." Dierdra raised the knife and casually stabbed him in the heart, as clinically and brutally as if she did this every day. She looked up at Jason and says "See you Jason."   
  
Dierdra vanished.   
  
"What the heck? Tommy!" Jason yelled as Goldar reappeared and surveyed the dungeon casually, almost seeming to ignore Tommy on the ground.   
  
"I see Dierdra has done her work." He looked at the still chained Jason and said, "I am surprised you're still up there. The chains were never very tight," Goldar laughed and vanished.   
  
Jason uttered a profound and confused, "Huh?" With a bit more effort, he twisted the chains again, and this time they fell off the wall and he was free, rushing over to Tommy even as he did so. His best friend opened his eyes and spoke in a weak voice, all he could muster now.   
  
"Jase, tell the others that I love them. Jason, you have been the best friend I have ever had. You were always there when I needed someone to listen to me. Don't blame yourself for what happened in here. It was Zedd and that woman's fault. I do not blame you for me losing my powers as the Green Ranger. Take care of Kim. I am gonna miss you, Jase." Tommy Oliver, former Green, White, and Red Rangers, leader of the Power Rangers through some of their tougest times, closed his eyes and died.   
  
Jason screamed, his heart breaking at this. "NO!" he hardly noticed as they were teleported back to the park. When he realized where they were, Jason knew he couldn't live anymore. Without his best friend, even having Kim and all the others meant nothing. A broken piece of glass glittered near him, and he seized it quickly. "I am so sorry, Tommy," he whispered to the body, then slashed his wrists open.   
  
* * *  
Two guards were patrolling the park that night, having heard a report of two missing teenagers. One of them, Phil, turned to his partner. "Kyle I don't think were gonna find anything here. We've searched this park several times."   
  
Kyle replied, "I know Phil but it is the Captain's son and his best friend." He saw two forms lying in the grass a few feet away suddenly. "What's that over there?"   
  
Kyle and Phil ran over to where they saw the bodies, Kyle checking the pulse on the taller one as fast as he could, with Phil going for the other one. The tall one was dead, but his friend was still alive, and as Kyle called for an ambulance, Phil did what he could to wrap up the slashed wrists, whispering words of encouragment just in case he could be heard. One dead teen was bad enough. Two would be beyond that.   
  
* * *  
Ryan Oliver is in the kitchen of his house when the phone rings "Hello...You know where Tommy and Jason are...Oh my God no! Yes, my family will be there shortly...Thanks for calling me and telling me...I wish it was not that way either...Bye!" He hangs up the phone and called up the stairs for his wife.   
  
Charlotte Oliver came running as soon as she heard her husbands nearly hysterical voice. "Ryan what's the matter?"   
  
Ryan looked at the ground, tears in his eyes. "They found Tommy and Jason.   
Tommy is dead."   
  
  
Charlotte fainted. Ryan caught her and eased her on the couch, then picked up the phone and called Detective Steve Park, telling him the bad news.   
  
"I'll tell Adam as soon as he wakes up...Thanks for calling me, hang in there," Steve Park sighed, he wasn't going to like telling his son this.   
  
Adam was in the hallway and heard the last part of what his father said. Adam asked "Dad, who was on the phone? What are you gonna tell me as soon as I wake up"?"   
  
Steve said quietly "Adam you know how you told me last night that Tommy and Jason never showed up for the party? Well I just got off the phone   
with Ryan Oliver, as you know Captain Oliver, my boss. He called me to tell me that they found Tommy and Jason in the park.   
  
Adam asked, "Oh my god are they all right?"   
  
Steve Park put a hand on his sons shoulder "Adam, you better sit down. When the guards who were walking through the park spotted two figures in the park not moving they ran over to check on them. Tommy...Tommy's dead. Jason has two slashed wrists; they are not certain what happened. They rushed Jason straight to the hospital. Mr. Oliver is contacting all your friends right now."   
  
Steve Park hugged his son, and lets him cry on his shoulder. In all his years as a Power Ranger, Adam had never seen anyone die, and to have it to be one person he cared about as much as he did Tommy was devestating.   
  
* * *  
In the waiting room of Angel Grove Hospital, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy Justin, Charlotte and Ryan Oliver their seven-year-old son Cory, Elizabeth and Jacob Scott were all waiting for news on Jason. Everyone was distraught by the news of Tommy's death and Jason's attempted suicide.   
  
Doctor Josh Tyler came into the room and walked over to them "Jason's wrists have been stitched up. Although his attempted suicide did not work,   
he did cut a nerve ending in his right hand. There is no telling if he will have any use of his right hand."   
  
Kimberly asked "Doctor Tyler can we see Jason?"   
  
Dr. Tyler nodded. "Of course. He is on painkillers don't be too surprised if he seems out of it."   
  
Kimberly and the Scotts walked into Jason's room. Jason was lying on the bed with his writs carefully wrapped, but was fully awake. Elizabeth Scott gave her son a hug as best she can.   
  
Jason looked at Kimberly with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't stop her. She was killing Tommy! I couldn't help Tommy! Why didn't I die too!"   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Scott gasped, just as Jason passed out. Kimberly ran out of   
the room in tears. It looked as if the Power Rangers had been defeated at last, but by what or whom, only the unconscious Jason knew. . .   
  
So what did you guys think of that story? Pretty sad right? Just to let you know, I do not hate Tommy. Tommy is one of my all time favorite Power Rangers. Just wanted to go this approach. There will be a sequel to this coming out sometime next month. Not sure on the name, and I plan on writing a story explaining exactly who Dierdra is. Email me! I want to know what you all thought of the story. It was my first fan fic. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. No Time for Tears

Disclaimer: The Power Ranger characters are not mine they belong to Haim Saban and Suki Levy. However the characters of: Elizabeth and Jacob Scott, Charlotte and Ryan Oliver, Cory Oliver, Dr. Josh Tyler, Allison Williams and Dierdra are mine, please email me if you want to use them.   
Authors note: This is the second fic of the Reunion series. Which of course means this is my second fanfic yeah! Please let me know what you all think about it. Email me at WillowDana@aol.com and let me know what you think of the series.   
Second Authors note: The scenes of the show that are in this fanfic that are discussed in this story: Green with Evil part 3, Green Candle miniseries, Green no More part 2, White Light part 2, Power Transfer, There is no Business Like Snow Business, King for a day parts 1 and 2.   
Suggested Reading: If you have not read Home for the Holidays yet, I suggest you do. You will be confused if you try to read this story without reading the first one. You'll enjoy this story, but will still be confused.   
Time frame: Story takes off where Home for the Holidays ends.  
  
No Time for Tears  
by: Dana  
  
  
Angel Grove Hospital room 312, Jason Scott is laying on his hospital bed. The TV is on to his favorite show, but he is not paying any attention. He is lost in thought. Jason had not spoken since the day his parents and girlfriend came into the room. Now it was a couple days later. The door slowly opened and Kimberly Hart enters the room. Kim looked at her boyfriend's sad expression and quietly sits in the chair next to his bed.   
  
"Jase how are you holding up?" Kim asks quietly.   
  
There is no answer.   
  
"Jason I know this all has been hard for you. It has been hard for all of us! You cannot imagine how scared I was when Mr. Oliver called to tell me what happened." She said, hoping to get some sort of reaction from Jason. Come on Jase talk to me! She silently pleaded.   
  
Jason turned towards Kim and just looked at her, not saying anything. Jason wished everyone would just leave him alone. They do not know what happened. Not that he planned to tell them anyway.   
  
Kim sighed. "Okay Jase you do not have to talk. But if you need to talk to someone about what happened, do not hesitate to call me. You do not have to tell the doctors here. Everyone is so worried about you. We are all here for you. Sorry Jase, Dr Tyler told me not to be in here more then a few minutes. You need some rest, I will be by later."   
  
Kim lightly kissed him and walked out of the room, where she literally ran into Billy Cranston.   
  
Kim startled, "Billy! I am so sorry I should have been paying attention."   
Billy saw the sadness in Kim's eyes. "He is still not talking?" Seeing Kim shake her head he continued. "This is not good. Whatever happened that night it must have been terrible to witness."   
  
Billy walks into the room and sees Jason sound asleep. "Hang in there Jase," Billy whispered before leaving the room.   
* * *  
Lunar Palace is absolutely quiet. There was a party the day before over their triumph but now everything was still. Rita Repulsa walks into the thrown room babbling something to Finster about a monster. She does not seem to know she is speaking. She thought over what had happened a few days before. Rita knew her husband watched what happened in the dungeon and that he had been excited about it. But something nagged her about the whole incident. From the moment Dierdra's name was brought up till now. Surprisingly it had been her idea to teleport Tommy and Jason back to Earth. She told Zedd it would have an affect on Jason, and that it did. Rita could not figure out why it affected her. She was not supposed to regret this! Turning towards Finster she excused herself and left the room.   
* * *  
Oliver house that night. Ryan Oliver had invited David Truhart over for dinner. David had been out of town when all of this happened. Sam Truhart was the one who gave David the news. David was shocked to find out that his brother was dead. He had barely gotten to know Tommy! They had met each other a little over a year ago. Since then he had met the Oliver family and thought they were nice. David knew this dinner would be uncomfortable. David rings the doorbell and Cory Oliver answers the door.   
  
Cory ran into David and gave him a big hug. Charlotte Oliver hearing that the doorbell had rang came to see who it was. She smiled at David and tried to pry her seven-year-old son off of David. She offered her apologies to David.   
  
David stepped into the house "Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Oliver."   
  
"No problem at all David, and please call me Charlotte. Ryan will be here in a few minutes; he had to run to the store. May I get you something to drink? Water, soda, milk?"   
"Water would be fine thank you."   
  
Charlotte walks into the kitchen. David looked around at all of the framed pictures in the living room. He sees one of Tommy with a large trophy, another one of Tommy at the age of 11 holding his little brother. A picture of Cory at his kindergarten graduation, right next to it a picture of Tommy at his own high school graduation. The last picture is of the whole family. David turned away from the pictures quickly as he felt himself about to cry. David rubs his eyes as he hears the front door open.   
  
Ryan Oliver smiled at David. "How have you been David?"   
  
"Pretty good sir. Sam offers his apologies for not being able to come. But he will um be there tomorrow," David looked down at the floor.   
Ryan sighed before saying "You know sometimes I forget Tommy's gone, and pick up the phone to see if he wants to go fishing. Then it hits me." Ryan pauses before continuing. "We were hoping to wait till Jason was well enough to attend by tomorrow, but then we figured he would not be there. Today at the supermarket I ran into Jacob Scott and he says that they talked the doctor into letting Jason be checked out in the morning instead of the afternoon. So Jason will be there tomorrow."   
  
"That's good."   
  
Charlotte comes into the room and notices the tension in the room. "Dinners ready." With that David, Ryan and Cory walk into the dining room.   
* * *  
The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Scott walk into their son's hospital room.   
Elizabeth Scott smiles at her son and says "Okay Jason were breaking you out of here. Ready to go home?" Elizabeth was not surprised when she got no answer. It was hard for her to see her son like this. Elizabeth starts grabbing the get-well cards, balloons and plants, as her husband starts packing up Jason's clothing.   
  
Jason gets up out of bed and walks to the door. Waiting patiently as his parents get his things together. He looked at his useless right hand wishing he could help carry some of his own things.   
  
Jacob Scott turns to his son "Are you really sure you want to go Jason? I am sure you can stay a few more days" he jokes. Jacob sighs when he sees that Jason does not even smile.   
  
Dr. Josh Tyler walked into the room. "Mr. Scott could you come down and sign some papers? Normally we would have Jason sign them since he is eighteen, but I thought it would be easier if you did so." He looks over at Jason and smiles. "If I did not know better, I would think you wanted to leave. It is customary that the patient is wheeled out of here in a wheelchair. One will be here very shortly."   
* * *  
In the Scott's car headed towards Angel Grove Cemetery later that day. Elizabeth looks back at her son wondering if they should have not taken Jason to the funeral. She knew Jason would be mad if he was not permitted to go to his own best friend's funeral. Sighing, she turns back around and turns on the radio.   
  
Jacob turns the car into a parking place. "We're here." He turns the car off and gets out of the car. Elizabeth and Jason follow suit. He leads them to some chairs, and then walks over to the Olivers.   
  
"Hello Jacob," Ryan says warmly. Seeing Jason sitting in a chair, he waves to him. "It is nice that you and your family could make it. Jason has always been like a third son to me."   
  
"I thought the same thing of Tommy." Jacob said quietly. "Guess I had better go sit down."   
  
The funeral starts with a few thoughts from Katherine, Tanya sings a song and the minister ends with a short prayer. A pair of eyes watch but are unseen from everyone else.   
* * *  
The former rangers had decided to get together after the funeral. Half of them were leaving in a couple of days, and they knew they needed a chance to talk before they return to what they were doing. Rocky and Adam would go back to college, Kat was headed back to London, and Aisha and Tanya were going back to Africa. Billy meanwhile was gonna stay on Earth for awhile longer, Kimberly was allowed time off from her practicing to stay in Angel Grove after promising she would practice every day. Zack and Trini were gonna stay in Angel Grove. And of course Jason was staying in Angel Grove. They were all sitting in a circle talking about the past, everyone with the exception of Jason of course.   
  
Kim who had been listening to everyone finally spoke. "We all came here to see each other. Jase and Tommy had planned a great party. We were all excited about coming home. Then it all changed." Kim quickly looked down at the floor. She knew the others felt the same way she did. Her ex-boyfriend dies and her current boyfriend would not even talk. She knew that if she ever found out who did this they would have to worry about her fury. How could someone do this to Jason and Tommy? The question had been repeated in her head. She knew it must have been one of their old enemy's but who?   
  
"I know exactly what you mean Kim. I hate leaving to go back to London but it is something I have to do. My parents have already called the school to let them know I would be a day or two later returning then was planned."   
  
Jason stared over at Kat while she spoke. He wondered if he should ever tell her what Tommy had been planning to ask her. He knew it would break her heart. And Tommy did ask him to keep it a secret. Not that he could do anything about it now...   
  
After several days of being absolutely emotionless, Jason started crying. Soon he was enveloped in a giant group hug, as tears started flowing freely from everyone.   
  
Kim whispered, "It's ok Jase, everything's going to be ok." She hoped that would be true.   
* * *  
Angel Grove Airport its time to say goodbye to Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat. It had not been the kind of reunion they had been thinking of, and they would all miss each other. Kat, Tanya, and Aisha's planes had already left and they were all waiting at the gate for Rocky and Adam's flight to be called. It was not like when they had arrived. Now they left after a week of sadness.   
  
After saying goodbye to Adam and Rocky the others started to head for the exit. Just then a blond woman came running through the airport, nearly knocks Kim off her feet.   
  
Kim recognizes the young woman right away. "Allison? What are you doing here? Wow it is great to see you!" Turning to her confused friends she smiles. "Guys this is my roommate in Orlando, Allison Williams! Allison these are four of my best friends. Over there is Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor and of course you already know Jason."   
Allison smiles shyly at them. "Kim I know you are surprised to see me. After the coach told me you were staying in Angel Grove for a while longer, I asked for some time off. It is great to meat you guys. Kim has told me a lot about you, I feel like I already know you guys."   
  
Trini smiles warmly "Allison we were all headed to grab some lunch your more then welcome to join us."   
  
With that, they all leave the airport.   
* * *  
Lord Zedd had been watching what had been happening from the Lunar Palace. He could not believe how easy this all had been. If he had known this, he would have done it a long time ago! But he knew why he had never tried it. The Rangers were no longer Rangers. He watched Jason still in his state of depression eating lunch with his friends. Zedd had to agree that his wife had been right. Though Rita had been acting very strange the last couple of days, he just figured it was because they had finally one. A plan of theirs had actually worked! Lord Zedd had an idea.   
  
"Rito, Goldar get in here immediately" he bellowed.   
  
They came into the throne room quickly wondering what their master was up to now.   
Lord Zedd almost smiled at the looks on their faces. "I have decided it is time to crush the original red ranger. He is at his weakest. He still has not dealt with what happened so he is easy pickings."   
  
Goldar nervously, "Do you want me to call for Dierdra?" Goldar hoped that was not what he wanted. Even Dierdra scared Goldar.   
  
"No I think you and Rito might be able to handle this one by yourselves. I will let you know when you need to go down and get him. Leave!"   
  
Rita who was standing in the shadows sighed with relief.   
* * *  
The next day, Zhane, Andros, Ashley, Allison, TJ, Carlos, Trini, Zack, Kim, and Billy were playing a game of flag football in the park. Jason was sitting on the grass watching them play. He could not join in on the game because of his wrists. The team of Zhane, Ashley, TJ, Trini and Kim were winning, while the other team was playing very hard. It was a very close game. Just as Kim had scored a touchdown for her team, they saw a familiar light appear behind Jason.   
  
TJ yelled a warning to Jason who immediately jumped away from Goldar and Rito.   
Andros turns to Allison "Go over to the trees and hide. We will take care of this overgrown monkey."   
  
Allison nodded and quickly did as she was told.   
The others ran to help Jason and were met by a whole lot of Tengas and Putties. This gave Goldar and Rito the opportunity they were looking for and grabbed Jason and teleported out of there.   
  
Kim saw this happen and started screaming, till she fainted. The others looked absolutely scared. The one word that was going through all of their heads was WHY?   
* * *  
Jason falls onto the concrete floor of Lord Zedd's dungeon. He notices no one else is in there.   
Just then, Jason hears Goldar's menacing laugh behind him. "Having flashbacks Jason? Only one person missing from this." He smirked at the bewildered Ranger.   
  
"Don't you power punks always have something lame to say? Something ironic?" Rito asked.   
  
Goldar laughed at Rito. "He no longer talks. He is afraid of what his little girlfriend would think if she knew what happened. That is all you have been good at Jason. Messing things up and then not admitting it. You go into that depression and think that you can shut everyone out. Well I have a little present for you." Goldar pulls out a small machine. It is just like the one Goldar used on Tommy in the other world after Tommy lost the green ranger powers for good. "Let us see what you did as a ranger shall we?"   
  
Goldar turns the machine on. The first scene is of the battle between Jason and Tommy when Tommy was the evil green ranger.   
  
"Jason see you almost got beaten then. You knew it, Tommy knew it but you never admitted it to any of your friends. You tried to fool yourself by saying it was just a spell."   
  
The next scene is of when Jason was trying to get the green candle. Shown is when Jason fails to grab the green candle when it was in his grasp.   
  
Jason groaned while watching this? Why are they making me watch these? He smiled at the next scene. It was when Tommy was introduced as the new leader. Jason had never been so happy before.   
  
Rito seeing Jason smile says "Come on you know you were jealous of Tommy replacing you! Even I could have been able to see that."   
  
They showed Jason fighting Tommy in Prince Gasket's arena. What finally broke Jason was the last scene.   
  
On Screen: "Tommy you got a letter from Kim." Scene goes onto show Adam reading the letter to Tommy. And Tommy at the lake crying. Jason watched with tears in his eyes. Bro we did not think you would take it that badly! Why did Kim and I do that? He asked himself.   
  
Turning off the machine Goldar looked down at Jason. "Now do you realize you have messed everyone's lives up? I want you to tell me one thing before I send you to where Tommy is. Tell me I am your superior."   
Jason sat there staring at Goldar. He was not about to tell Goldar that. But he wondered what chance he had left? His misery would end and he would be seeing Tommy again right? Come on Jason, Tommy would not want you to do that! Then I will not. I will face my doom with dignity. Well Tommy here I come. Jason thought to himself.   
  
Before Jason had a chance to say anything, Rita Repulsa walked into the room. "That is enough Goldar and Rito! You may go now!" Looking down at the fallen former red ranger. "I have no idea why I am doing this but here goes."   
  
Jason disappears from the room in a flash of white light. That's one wrong that she righted.   
Jason landed in the park absolutely confused. He saw his friends rush towards him.   
  
Kim hugs him as hard as she could. "Jason! You had us so worried! How did you get back here?" Then she remembered he probably would not answer.   
  
Jason looked at his girlfriend and quietly said, "I have a lot to fill you guys in on." He hugged his friends and knew everything would be all right.   
  
Ok that is it. I had this fic out faster then I thought I would. I hope you enjoyed both stories. Expect to find Dierdra's story sometime in December. A very special thank you goes out to Cynthia who helped me with the fics. Thanks so much Cynthia you are the best! Oh and do not forget to email me I love feedback! WillowDana@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dierdra's Story

Disclaimer: The Power Ranger Villains and Characters are not mine. They belong to Haim Saban. The characters of Dierdra, Storea Kall and the planet Tao are mine though. As always email me if you want to borrow them.   
Authors note: This sort of goes with the other two stories, but not necessarily. You can read this story without any problem. It is time to look into the mind of a young woman, and her past.  
  
Dierdra's Story  
by: Dana  
  
  
On Astronema's ship, a tall figure walks briskly and determinedly to their quarters. Without acknowledging Ecliptor who is standing in the hallway. Not that the person ever does, it is always business to them. Sitting down in a chair, the person removes the hood to reveal long red hair. It is Dierdra, and this is her story...   
  
Dierdra picks up a note that was left on the table. She quickly scans it, sighs, and puts it back on the table. Dierdra picks up "Universal Times" which is the newspaper that circulates the universe, mostly read by the bad guys. Reading the front page she laughs. Front-page center is the headline; "Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa divorce after four years". She knew that relationship would never last.   
  
Dierdra looks around her quarters. She has been living here for five years. She never had to listen to Astronema. She got her orders from Dark Spectre and no one else. Dierdra is only twenty-one. She was chosen for this kind of work when she was only four years old. Which is not uncommon the younger they learn the better. She was trained for ten years. Her height had always made her look older then she actually was.   
  
Dierdra went back to reading the newspaper. The article, "Storea Kall Dies" made Dierdra want to cry for the first time in years. Storea was the one that trained her; he took care of her. Dierdra was his prized pupil, and he always made sure that the other ones he was training knew that.   
  
Dierdra closed her eyes and remembered back seven years.   
  
In the training facility on the planet Tao, Storea Kall watched one of his favorite students' train. He knew she would make it in this profession.   
  
"Dierdra please come over hear," he yells.   
  
Dierdra hurried over "Yes sir?"   
Storea stood there looking at the teenage girl. He had trained her since she was a very young girl. She had a mean streak unmatched by anyone he had ever met. Though he always thought of her as a daughter, he knew it was time for her to go.   
  
"Dierdra I just got word that Dark Spectre was looking for someone to be what they call on earth a hitman. Dark Spectre runs the forces, and I think he needs someone with your discipline and skills. Dierdra you are my best student. Tomorrow you leave to meet him."   
  
Dierdra stood there shocked. I am leaving? She quietly asks to herself. She was excited about the opportunity but did not really want to leave. This was like home to her. She barely remembered her parents. She had a picture of them but that is all she knew of them. Dierdra remembered them crying and telling her to do exactly what she was told and make them proud. No one here ever discussed his or her family's back home.   
  
Storea seeing Dierdra's sad expression, "It is a great opportunity. I would not be offering it to you if I did not think you could handle it. You are a tough young woman. You have been that way since you came here ten years ago. Good luck."   
* * *  
The next morning Dierdra is sitting patiently waiting for her interview with Dark Spectre to begin. Just then the door opened and Darkonda entered.   
  
"You must be Dierdra. Dark Spectre sent me down to ask you to come down to the arena. We want to see what you can do before we give you the job. You were given such a high recommendation we know we will not be disappointed."   
  
Nervously Dierdra stood up. She was led to a circular arena. She looks around wondering what was going to happen. Just then the gate opened and a young man was pushed in. Expectantly she looked over where Dark Spectre and Darkonda were.   
  
"I want to see you kill this man. Do not hold anything back show me what you can do." Dark Spectre ordered.   
  
Dierdra nodded and looked over at the man who was about her age. She was trained in almost all forms of fighting, and knew she could handle this. She grabs him and kicks him in the face. The man looked apprehensive about hitting her. She continued kicking him and he did fight back in vein. Losing her patience, she hits him in the back of the head, where it would break his neck. His neck broke and he fell to the ground dead.   
  
Dark Spectre watching all of this turns to Darkonda and said, "She is good. She will do nicely." Saying to Dierdra "My dear you have the job."   
* * *  
Fast forward two years later. Darkonda walks into Dierdra's quarters and sees that she has returned from yet another successful mission.   
  
"Dierdra, I just got word that Dark Spectre is moving you from here. You will be on a different ship. Do not worry you will be able to come and go just as you please like you do now. I think he thinks Astronema needs another female around. You will be going to Astronema's ship. When Dark Spectre has someone that needs your services he will let you know."   
  
Dierdra shrugs and says "whatever."   
  
The next day Dierdra is teleported onto Astronema's ship. Ecliptor meets her there. He nods before speaking.   
  
"Miss Dierdra your quarters have already been prepared. I know you have been told you are allowed to as you please, but I have one request. But before I tell you what it is, I need to tell you a story. Astronema, like you, was raised by the evil forces. Unlike you she did not go willingly. Dark Spectre kidnapped her from KO-35 and was brought to my attention. I am telling you this so you do not feel left out in the cold. You must never tell Astronema any of this. Is that clear?"   
  
Dierdra smirks and says "Crystal clear. Now where are my quarters?"   
  
Just then a girl younger then Dierdra walks out of a doorway to greet Dierdra. "Hello my name is Astronema, if you need anything let Ecliptor know and he will get whatever you need." She hurries off.   
  
Dierdra watches her and could sense what Ecliptor had told her. Astronema seemed kind of mindless. Dierdra who never had to go through this was amused. She had seen it on the people she tortured but not like this. She decided to put it in the back of her mind.   
"Here is your chambers Dierdra," Ecliptor says and leaves.   
* * *  
Fast-forward 5 years. Dierdra walks around the ship. It was much quieter after Astronema was brought back. She had changed. Then again, everything has. It was more serious on the ship now.   
  
Dierdra could hear Astronema arguing with Elgar in the main chamber. Elgar ammused her, she had never seen anything that dumb before. No wonder his aunt got rid of him.   
  
Just then Elgar ran over to her. He trips over his own feet just 5 feet from Dierdra. Dierdra could not help from laughing.   
  
"Dierdra, Dierdra! You have a message from Dark Spectre." Elgar said and handed the paper to her.   
  
Dierdra went into her chambers to read the message. "Dierdra, I just got a message from Lord Zedd. He needs you there right away. He said it is a very important job. Contact him right away. Dark Specre."   
* * *  
Dierdra walks out of the shadows of Lord Zedd's dungeon. She sees a young man chained to the wall, looking scared. Interesting never had to have someone like this. She thinks to herself. She looks down at the ground at a young man the same age as the other one. This must be Thomas Oliver.   
  
Dierdra laughed frozenly. "Lord Zedd told me you two were supposed to be two of the toughest Power Rangers that he has encountered. Looking at you two now, I see why he failed in conquering Earth. He just didn't know how to deal with teenagers. I have been doing this for years, and know exactly what has to be done," she turned to Goldar. She sees the feer in the simian's eyes. "Goldar, you can leave now. You will be informed when I am finished in here."   
  
Turning around she sees Tommy trying to sit up and kicks him in the head. She hears his friend yelling for her to stop but she ignores him. She did not need the interuption her work needed to be done. The young man gets up and kicks her, but she hardly notices it. Dierdra returns the favor with a kick to his leg.   
  
This goes on for awhile till he passes out. She leaves the room to retrieve the last part of the job. Coming back in she notices he is still out. Turning to the man on the wall who asked her a couple of questions she said, I am one of the best at what I do. As you have seen and will see." Dierdra took out a knife that was carefully hidden in her boot. "One last thing to take care of." She threw some sort of dust at Tommy. Seeing Tommy open his eyes, trying to kick her she knew she had to finish this quickly. "Sorry Tommy that will not save you." Dierdra raised the knife and casually stabbed him in the heart, and knew that should do the job. She had been doing this too long to know when it was not done. She never messed up and was not planning to now. She looked up at Jason and says "See you Jason."   
Dierdra teleported back to Astronema's ship.   
* * *  
Dierdra opens her eyes after this. Sighing she looks at the paper that was on her table again, and knows she had better get some sleep before rushing off to do this again. Looking out the glass to Earth she does not envy having a regular childhood.   
Another mission another job that is all she knows, and that is all she cares about.  
  
That is it. Now you know the history of Dierdra. I will have more fan fics out soon. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and let me know what you think of the fanfic.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Returnings

Disclaimer: The Power Ranger characters are not mine they belong to Haim Saban. However Dierdra, Elizabeth Antwarp, Allison Williams are mine. So no using them without my permission.   
Author's note: This fanfic continues the Reunion Series. The stories Home for the Holidays, and No Time for Tears are a must read. You will be so confused if you try to read this without them. Dierdra's Story is not a need to read however. Enjoy the story!   
Time frame: One year after No Time for Tears.   
Returnings  
by: Dana  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Jason Scott greeted his friends at the Surf Spot. Jason sat down and waited. Seeing that none of them were going to answer he looked away. Then he took a look at his friends. There was Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan and Katherine Hilliard. The only one missing was his girlfriend Kimberly Hart.   
  
Just then he heard a noise at the entrance of the building. Jason turned around and was shocked to see who was there.   
  
Lord Zedd and Dierdra walked in. Zedd laughed and signaled for Rito to come in. Rito came in pulling Kimberly with him. Zedd looked over at Jason then nodded at Rito. Rito took his sword and sliced Kimberly's throat.   
  
Jason jumped up and ran to where his girlfriend was.   
  
However Lord Zedd was not finished. He snapped his fingers and Goldar appeared. Goldar was holding something big, but all wrapped up. He dropped it on the ground.   
  
"Merry Christmas Jason." Zedd said. Then he, Dierdra, Goldar and Rito vanished.   
  
Jason checked to see if Kim was still alive. Feeling no pulse, Jason went to see what Goldar had left behind. Removing the covering he nearly got sick looking at it. What he found was a corpse, but not just any corpse. It was Tommy Oliver, who had been his friend till he was murdered.   
  
His friends came over and stood around Jason.   
  
"This is all your fault Jason! You could have saved your best friend and girlfriend, but you didn't!" Zack said his voice laced with anger.   
  
"How could you Jason?" Trini asked.   
  
"Tommy was my boyfriend! I loved him! You didn't even try to save him when Dierdra was killing him!" Kat yelled.   
  
"For your ignorance Jason you will pay with your life." Billy said.   
Everyone pulled out their laser pistols and aimed right at Jason and fired...   
  
Jason sat up in his bed screaming.   
  
Kimberly ran into the room. She saw a pale and distraught boyfriend. "Jase what's the matter?"   
  
"Kim I just had a nightmare. In the dream, Rito killed you. Then everyone else started blaming me for yours and Tommy's deaths. Then they fired their guns and I woke up." Jason said on the verge of tears.   
  
"Jason what did we tell you a year ago? We said that it wasn't your fault Tommy was killed. And that we would always be there for you."   
  
"I don't think going back to Angel Grove will be a good idea!"   
  
"Jason we have to go! Remember we're going not just for a social visit. Two of our best friends are getting married! We can't tell Zack and Trini we aren't going to be there. Your Zack's best man and I'm Trini's Maid of Honor."   
  
"Kim look at me! I have been having nightmares about going home for a month!"   
  
"Jason think about it. And tell me tomorrow afternoon at three when I'm done with my shopping trip with Alison."   
  
Kimberly left him in there after kissing his cheek. It had been a rough year. Kim honestly thought Jason had a better handle on this. She and Jason left Angel Grove in January. She knew Jason needed to get out of Angel Grove. When they got to Orlando, Kimberly rented the apartment right next to her old one. Though she felt bad about leaving Alison in a bind, she was still a door down. Jason was doing a lot better till a month ago. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of sobbing coming from her boyfriend's room. She had run in there; to find out he had a nightmare this one reliving what happened on the Moon. And he kept having nightmares ever since. This was the first time Jason had woken up screaming.   
  
Kim walked back to Jason's room to look in on him. He was sound asleep again.   
  
* * *  
In London Kat is getting ready for morning practice. This was the last practice before Winter Break started. She was leaving right after practice and was dragging her suitcase with her. She looked around the room to find a picture of her and Tommy that had been taken by Rocky when they weren't looking. It had been the last picture that was taken of them together.   
  
Her roommate, Elizabeth (Lizzy) Antwarp from Holland came into the room. "Kat we're going to be late you ready to go?"   
  
"Sure Lizzy. Just let me grab my dance bag OK?" Kat said. She grabbed the bag and checked to make sure her passport was in there. She was going to have to really run when practice ended.   
They walked the short distance from their apartment to the dance school. Chatting nonstop.   
  
"So you ready for break? I know I am!" Lizzy asked.   
  
  
"Yep. However not as excited as I was last year." Kat said sighing. Kat had told her about most of the vacation last year leaving out some key points since back then she didn't know what happened up on the moon. She didn't find out till a month later when she received a letter from Kim.   
  
"I bet. Just hang in there and keep your head held high." Lizzy said with a grin.   
  
They saw the building and went inside.   
* * *  
"Hey Zack?" Trini called.   
  
"Yeah honey?"   
  
"Do you think we have enough junk food?"   
  
"Well if Rocky wasn't going to be there I would tell you we had too much food. But since he is I think we have enough." Zack said kissing his fianc‚'s cheek.   
  
"I guess that's true. Zack I can't help but be nervous. Just think what happened last year! I hope this reunion will have a much more happy ending!"   
  
"Well since Rita and Zedd aren't around anymore to ruin things it couldn't be."   
* * *   
At the University of Oregon, Adam walked back to his dorm after his last final. He found his girlfriend, Tanya Sloan standing in the hallway waiting for him.   
  
"Hey Tanya! How were your finals? I am beat."   
  
"Not too bad. I say taking that year off from school has made me forget about finals. But I think I did pass!"   
  
Tanya decided during the summer, after some coaxing from her friend Aisha, to go to college. She decided to apply to the same college her boyfriend was attending. She however couldn't get Aisha to come. But she knew Aisha was enjoying being in Africa, so she didn't press the issue.   
  
Just then Rocky came walking over looking happy. "You guys packed to go home?"   
  
"I am!" Adam and Tanya said at the same time.   
  
"Our flight leaves at 7. Let's meet in front of the Student Union at 5:30." Rocky said, and rushed down the hall and out the door.   
  
Adam and Tanya, who both knew Rocky was anxious to say goodbye to his new girlfriend Amelia Brooks, watched him run off.   
  
"You ready to go home?" Tanya asked, as they walked slowly down the quad.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. I have really been anxious to get home. This term has been killer."   
  
"Adam, I got a phone call from Kim this morning. She said Jason doesn't want to go home. Something about him having nightmares almost every night."   
  
"You really can't blame Jason. He had a rough December last year."   
  
"I know, but I'm worried about Jason. We weren't there when he was captured and taken to the moon by Goldar. We had to read it in letters from the others."   
  
"Nightmares you said? Jeez pore Jase." Adam said.   
  
"I know."   
* * *  
Kim walked into the apartment arms full with shopping bags. She called out the door to her former roommate, "See you before we leave Al."   
  
Walking into her bedroom she set the packages down and put them in a box to tape. Looking around she called "Hey Jase?" She received no answer and ran into his room.   
  
She found Jason curled into a ball. She touched his shoulder.   
  
Jason turned around and looked at Kim. "I'm going back to Angel Grove." He whispered.   
  
"You sure Jase?"   
  
"No but I want to go and that's all that matters." Jason answered.   
  
"Our plane leaves at 6 so we need to leave in an hour and a half." She said.   
  
"I never unpacked my suitcase so I'm all ready to go."   
  
"Well I'm almost ready to go just have to close one thing and I'll be set."   
  
Kim walked back into her room with a roll of duck tape. She looked at her bookcase, which held her mettles from the Pan-Globals. She remembered that June when she won the gold mettle in the all-around. Zack, Trini, Billy and Jason all sat in the front row and cheered her on. That was all the support she needed.   
  
She walked over to the box that contained the Christmas gifts that she had bought that day. Then she picked up the wrapped box that contained the fruit juicer, which would be a wedding gift for Zack and Trini, and put it in the same box with the Christmas gifts. Satisfied, Kim took the roll of tape and sealed the box shut.   
  
She heard a knock at the front door and ran over to answer it. There was Allison at the door.   
  
"Hey Al! Come on in!" Kim said and moved out of the doorway.   
  
"I bought you and Jason a Christmas gift. I thought I should give it to you before you two left."   
  
"Thanks! We have one for you too! Just a second and I'll go get it." Kim hurried into her room.   
  
Jason walked out of his room with a suitcase in his left hand. Like the doctors diagnosed he still didn't have use of his right hand and there was a pretty good chance that he never would.   
  
"Hey Allison!" He greeted.   
  
"Hi Jase, I was just dropping off Kim and your Christmas present."   
  
Kim walked back in the room and smiled. She handed the gift to Allison. "You are still coming with us to the Airport right?"   
  
"Of coarse. You need help getting your stuff to your car?" Allison asked.   
  
"Yes we do thanks for offering."   
* * *  
Later that night at Trini's apartment it was very crowded. Zack, Trini, and Kat were sitting on the couch. Rocky was sprawled out on the floor munching on potato chips. Aisha and Tanya were also sitting on the floor giving each other manicures. Kim, Billy, and Jason were sitting in chairs. Everyone was chatting away happily.   
  
"Did I tell you guys about my girlfriend Amelia?" Rocky asked.   
  
"Not in an hour." Billy said. Which brought everyone laughing.   
  
"I would love to meet this girlfriend of your Rocky." Kim said smiling.   
  
"So Tanya do you like attending U of O?" Jason asked.   
  
"It's well um interesting. Very pretty campus though. Adam got me hooked on football. We went to all of the Duck's home games this season." Tanya answered.   
  
Adam blushed. "Well she had to get hooked on football." Changing the subject, "So how are the wedding plans going?"   
  
"They're all going great. Jason you brought your suit right?" Seeing him nod Trini continued. "Aisha, Tanya, and Kat brought all their dresses. So then all that is left to do is for Kim to try on her Maid of Honor dress."   
  
"Oh I can't wait to see it!" Kim squealed.   
  
"I believe it will be interesting. I bet Aisha and Tanya both brought yellow dresses, and Kat brought a pink dress right?" Rocky asked.   
  
They nodded which brought laughter to the whole group once again. They were all so glad to be home again.   
* * *  
The next day Jason walked through the cemetery. Everyone else had gone to see their parents but Jason said he needed to be alone. Everyone thought Jason was all right they didn't ask him any questions on where he was going. He had asked the caretaker where Tommy Oliver's grave was. And walked slowly over there. When he reached it he read the inscription:   
  
Thomas Walter Oliver   
Beloved son, brother, and friend.   
June 12 1979-December 22 1997   
May he rest forever in peace where nothing can harm him.   
  
He sat there crying in front of the grave. Almost one year ago he lost his best friend. The nightmares he had been having were wearing him down.   
  
Jason took the gun out of his pocket and looked at it. Before he could do anything he heard someone behind him.   
  
"Jason Lee Scott what do you think your doing?"   
  
Jason turned around and saw Tommy Oliver standing in front of him.   
  
"No way it can't be you. I must be having another one of those nightmares!"   
  
"Bro look at me. I'm dead your right but I could sense you were troubled and decided to stop you from doing something foolish."   
  
"Tommy this year has been hard you can't imagine it! For a month now I have been having nightmares!" Jason said nearly in tears.   
  
"I know Jason. But you can't give up on yourself! Kim needs you there with her. If not just for Kim think about the others. Imagine what they'll have to go through."   
  
Jason put the gun back in his pocket and said, "Your right. But I miss you Tommy!"   
  
"I know but know I'll be with you in spirit." He said and vanished.   
Jason sat there and cried but never once thought about pulling the gun out of his pocket again.   
* * *  
  
It was the day of the wedding. Zack, Adam, Billy, and Rocky stood in a room in the church. Jason hadn't arrived yet.   
  
"Where could he be?" Zack asked.   
  
Just then the door opened and Jason walked in and said, "Sorry guys that I'm late I had to take care of something."   
  
There was a knock on the door. The minister came in and said "five minutes guys!"   
  
They looked at each other and had a small group hug and rushed out the door.   
* * *  
In another room of the church, Aisha, Trini, Tanya, Katherine, and Kim were standing around in the room waiting for their cue.   
  
Trini looked at her watched and paced nervously.   
  
Kim walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't be nervous! You'll do great out there!"   
  
"I know I just don't like waiting in times like this." Trini said.   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. A plump woman stuck her head in and asked, "You ladies ready?"   
  
The ceremony went beautifully and there was not one dry eye in the audience.   
* * *  
At the wedding ceremony it was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and laughing and eating. Well, most everyone anyway. Rocky mostly did the third thing. When the Bouqet and Garder belt were thrown the two people that caught them were Kim and Jason. They were teased relentlessly that this was a sign of things to come.   
  
Just then the lead singer of the band who had been playing said, "There was a request made for a special young man that could not be here this evening."   
  
Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
Can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter in your life is through  
  
But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong  
  
And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say "never"  
'Cause the welcome will not end   
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetimes not too long  
To live as friends  
  
With the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know  
We will pray the joy you'll live in  
Is the strength that now you show  
  
But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone  
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong  
  
And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say "never"  
'Cause the welcome will not end   
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetimes not too long  
To live as friends  
  
Kim turned to her boyfriend and said, "That was your doing right?"   
  
"Of course. I just thought it would be appropriate. And it's kind of my way of letting go." He said with a sad smile.   
  
"Oh Jase." Kim hugged him and they continued dancing.   
  
Jason knew his nightmares were finally over.   
  
I hope you all liked the story. The song is Friends by Michael W. Smith. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and let me know what you think of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Memoirs of a Dead Ranger

Disclaimer: I only Cory Oliver. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Author's note: This is a very short fanfic written in first person. Enjoy it!   
Suggested Reading: All of the other Reunion fics. Don't even try to read this without reading the others.   
Time frame: At about the same time as Returnings.   
Memoirs of a Dead Ranger   
by: Dana  
I'm a ghost. I know that's too straight forward but it's true. Oh sure I was once alive until a year ago. I was a happy teenager with a girlfriend and a best friend. Two great people who treated me just like their other son adopted me when I was a baby. I had a younger brother named Cory he's eight years old now. He works hard but I think my murder hit him hard.   
  
That's right I said murder. I was murdered a year ago. You could say the person who put the hit on me hated me. He always had. When I was the Green Ranger he tried everything he could to strip me of my powers. He did succeed but I bounced back to become the White Ranger. I think he's no longer alive. See the Astro Rangers were able to finish off the bad guys and yet I'm still here wandering the Earth. Well I mostly wander Angel Grove. Yesterday I had to stop my best friend from killing himself again.   
  
IJason took the gun out of his pocket and looked at it. Before he could do anything he heard someone behind him.   
  
"Jason Lee Scott what do you think your doing?"   
  
Jason turned around and saw Tommy Oliver standing in front of him. "No way it can't be you. I must be having another one of those nightmares!"   
  
"Bro look at me. I'm dead your right but I could sense you were troubled and decided to stop you from doing something foolish."   
  
"Tommy this year has been hard you can't imagine it! For a month now I have been having nightmares!" Jason said nearly in tears.   
  
"I know Jason. But you can't give up on yourself! Kim needs you there with her. If not just for Kim, think about the others. Imagine what they'll have to go through."   
  
Jason put the gun back in his pocket and said, "Your right. But I miss you Tommy!"   
  
"I know but know I'll be with you in spirit." He said and vanished. /I  
  
I really do miss Jason. I wish he would get his head back together. Killing himself won't bring me back. Or help anything.   
  
While I'm talking about Jason I'll tell you something. Him and Kim make a great couple. I hope they get married some day. Sure Kimberly was my girlfriend for several years but that ended. I think Jason was the reason for the letter. But I could be wrong. I will start from the beginning. When I moved to Angel Grove Rita Repulsa captured me and made me her Green Ranger. Jason was the one who freed me. He and I became instant best friends. He always blamed himself for not getting the green candle. But I have never blamed him for it. It was my life or my powers he made the right decision. It's funny to say that now since I'm dead but hey! I really wasn't sure about being a leader. Especially since that meant I had to take the position from Jason. Jason has always been a good leader. I was scared I would mess up if I were a leader.   
  
When Jason moved out of Angel Grove it made being leader ever more difficult. I had to lead an almost new team of rangers. Though I wrote him enough letters letting him know about what had happened and such it was never the same. I was really glad when he became Gold Ranger. He saved me from Gasket. After I gave the power to TJ, Jason and I got an apartment and even planned a big party. However Jason and I never made it to the party. Goldar captured us and took us to Lord Zedd's dungeon. Where a woman tortured the killed me. What I said to Jason before I died still stays with me.   
  
I"Jase, tell the others that I love them. Jason, you have been the best friend I have ever had. You were always there when I needed someone to listen to me. Don't blame yourself for what happened in here. It was Zedd and that woman's fault. I do not blame you for me losing my powers as the Green Ranger. Take care of Kim. I am gonna miss you, Jase." /I  
  
I hope he remembers that. He's got Kimberly. They both went to Orlando after I died. I'm glad Kim took him though. He needed to get away from Angel Grove. Though he did inform me yesterday; he's been having nightmares I hope they finally end.   
  
Back to Kim. She was my first girlfriend. I thought I really loved her. But we grew apart when she moved to Florida to train. I was faithful to her but I think the letter helped both of us. I still think Jason is the reason she wrote that letter. But neither of them told me. Kim's what you would call very hyper. She had so much energy. She could always make me smile even when I'm having a hard time. When I was losing my Green Ranger powers she was there for me the whole time. Telling me that no matter what I would still be a Ranger. I hope she and Jason stay together.   
  
Tanya and Aisha were both good friends of mine. I wish Aisha hadn't given the crystal to Tanya but I am also glad she did. Does that make sense? Aisha was just as peppy as Kim, and also saw the good in people. She was the only one who hadn't been effected by the Hate Masters spell. Most likely because she has so much warmth in her heart. She was the one who replaced Trini on the team. I always thought she and Adam would have made a good couple. But that didn't happen. Aisha ended up staying in Africa to help a tribe with a plague and Tanya came back in her place.   
  
Tanya is a very gifted singer. A girl named Ashley Hammond replaced her on the team. Tanya helped me with a song I had to sing. Though I think we both gave the others a large headache when all we could do was sing. From sitting in on the party a few days ago I learned she is attending University of Oregon. She'll probably become a famous musician. She is dating Adam and I wish them both the best of luck.   
  
Rocky and Adam are two great guys. They've been best friends for years. They both are great at karate. Kim, Trini, Jason, Billy, Zack and I met them and Aisha when they were in Angel Grove for the Team Ninja Finals. Rocky took Jason's place on the team, and Adam took Zack's.   
  
The first thing I can say about Rocky is he loves to eat. He has a great sense of humor and everything. He was injured when he and Adam and I were practicing for a match to save the Angel Grove Homeless Shelter. Justin Stewart took his place on the power team. He has a girlfriend up in Eugene Oregon, named Amelia. I wish them both luck. Though I have never met this Amelia, she must be good to have captured Rocky's heart.   
  
Carlos Richardson replaced Adam on the team. Like I said Adam is very good at karate. When I was alive he and I used to have good sparring matches at the Juice Bar. He is dating Tanya. Adam is very shy. I guess that's why his totem spirit is the frog. Though I think he has really come out of his shell lately. Adam is also very good at soccer. That's how he met Carlos. He was coaching Carlos's team.   
  
A guy who I have been friends with since I moved to Angel Grove is Billy Cranston. He is a genius. He's the one who came up with the ideas for the communicators. He was the Blue Ranger and was unable to take a Zeo Crystal. Then he had to go to Aquitar to have the aging process reversed. When there he fell in love with an Aquitian named Cestria. I always thought he and Trini would get together but I was wrong. Billy was a great friend. Though it was hard to understand what he said sometimes. I hope he and Cestria are happy together.   
  
Did I mention today was a very special day? Two of my friends are getting married! It's Zack and Trini. I was happy for them when they said they were engaged last year. Getting married during the holidays is such a special thing. It will help them get past what happened last year during the holidays.   
  
I'll first tell you about Zack. Adam was the one who replaced Zack on the team. Zack is a great guy. He is like Rocky he has a great sense of humor. I remember one time I played a prank on him at school. See Zack is very afraid of spiders. So I scared him with a plastic one. He's a great dancer too. I was very sad to see him go.   
  
Aisha replaced Trini on the team. Trini was such a nice person. I got closer to her during the crisis on Venus Island. She showed a lot of tenacity when she told me I couldn't surrender myself to Lord Zedd. She was going to fight the Invincible Venus Flytrap by herself. Of course I wasn't going to have anything to do with it. Trini is also great at karate. I wish her and Zack both the best of luck.   
  
The last person that I will miss when I finally move onto the other life is Katherine. Katherine replaced Kimberly on the team. Kat is a talented ballerina and she almost went to the Pan-Globals for Diving. Kat was the one who tried really hard to help me get over Kim after the letter. She even tried to set me up with a famous woman's skier. But that didn't work out. I realized I had feelings for her a year after I first met her and I think I fell in love. I was planning to propose to her last year at the party. But that didn't work out the way I thought it would. Kat I love you and hope you find someone that can make you happy.   
  
Looks like I'm even late when I'm dead. I have to rush to a wedding. Then I know I will be ready to move on to the afterlife.   
  
I swear I got the idea at the very last minute. I thought "You know, I haven't done a fanfic for the Reunion Series in awhile." So I thought I would do one on Tommy's perspective of his life and his friends. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and tell me what you thought of the story.  
  
  
  



	6. After the Fall of Evil

Disclaimer: I own Dierdra. That's the only person I claim.   
Author's note: This is another short first person fanfic. I think they are called vignette but I could be wrong.   
Suggested reading: Home for the Holidays, and Dierdra's story.   
Time frame: After Countdown to Destruction.   
After the Fall of Evil  
by: Dana  
I'm probably in the last place anyone would ever suspect me to be. I'm in Angel Grove California in the United States of America on a planet called Earth. I haven't been here long. I've never been to this planet before until now. I have a job just like everyone else on Earth does. I teach karate at a small school in Angel Grove. I tested before applying for the job. I'm a fifth degree black belt in karate. I guess all of that training paid off. I'm thinking of going to night school; to get what do they call it? I think it's called a GED or a High School Equivalency test. I want to go to College. I want to be a Psychologist. I would know better then most people what people are thinking. I always was fascinated with what my opponents were thinking. I want to be like any other twenty-one year old woman on this planet. Though I'm not. No one would ever guess who I was before a few months ago. I even dyed my hair brown. I am known in Angel Grove as Erin, which is my middle name, Cartwright. I don't want someone that might know who I am, to look at me and go that's Dierdra. What's she doing here?   
  
As I stand here gazing out at Angel Grove Lake I can't help not remembering my past. I've never lived a normal life. Well it's normal where I'm from, but not on Earth. Do I feel sorry for what I have done? I'm not sure yet. Maybe in awhile I will be sorry.   
  
I don't even know why I wasn't destroyed along with the others. I know Astronema/Karone was freed. But I wasn't. So why am I free to roam Angel Grove? I killed one of the rangers that I'm sure Zordon would have wanted to die for. Funny isn't it? I did feel sorry for killing the teenager but it was a job! It's not like I ever had a choice or anything on this matter. When you're raised to kill you really have no choice on not doing it. Maybe that's why I was spared.   
  
When all of the evil was destroyed. I remember waking up and seeing dust everywhere. I didn't know what happened. Until I walked to the room where Zordon was being held. I saw the broken tube and suddenly I knew what had happened. I still don't understand why I was spared. Did I make a choice subconsciously? Did I decide I want to be good? I can honestly say I want to turn my life around. I want to forget my past and move on.   
  
I turn around and look at the people playing in the park. Parents playing with their kids. I don't even remember my parents. Heck I don't even know if they are still alive or if I have brothers and sisters. I haven't seen them since I was four years old. Storea Kall trained me to be what I am. If he hadn't died a year ago would he have been destroyed with the others? Sometimes I think he would have been spared.   
  
I haven't seen Karone here yet. Maybe they didn't stay on Earth. For all I know she, Andros, and Zhane could have gone back to KO-35. Though I couldn't blame her for wanting to be with her brother.   
  
I did see the announcement for Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor's wedding. I do know who they are. I had been checking the database on Tommy Oliver to see what I could find to help me. I presume Jason Scott will be there. Good thing I dyed my hair brown. I don't want to face him. He wouldn't understand. No one would understand.   
  
I have written down; everything for the past seven years that I felt was important. This is a last resort. If I ever get married and have kids I want them to know the truth about me. Maybe I'll put it in my will. But I don't expect them too. I am writing in this journal as a last entry. There will be no more entries for me. It's time to move on with my life. There's no more Dierdra. There's only Erin Cartwright.   
  
I know that was short. That was sort of to wrap up the series. I hope you enjoyed the series. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and let me know what you thought.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Intimate Stranger

Disclaimer: All Power Rangers Characters that have been on TV belong to Haim Saban. I don't own Starrbucks either. Erin Cartwright, Kevin Willard, and Rachel Warren belong to me.   
Author's note: I promised myself it would all end with "After the Fall of Evil." But I had an idea. And that's how I got to the seventh fanfic in the Reunion Series.   
Suggested Reading: All of the other fanfics in the Reunion Series. You would be completely lost if you tried reading this fanfic without knowing what happened in the others.   
Special thanks to: Cinders came up with the title. Thanks Cinders!   
Time frame: A few months after "After the Fall of Evil."   
Intimate Stranger  
by: Dana  
  
Jason Scott walked into Silver Dragon Karate in Angel Grove and looked around. The room was in full swing. Classes were being taught in every corner of the room.   
  
"Jason!" A voice yelled from nearby.   
  
Jason turned around and saw an old friend of his approaching. "Hey Kevin."   
  
"So you interested in working here or not?" Kevin asked flippantly leading him to the office. Jason had known Kevin since Junior High. They may not have been best friends but they did hang out in Junior High.   
  
"I'm not sure yet. I thought I'd drop by and look things over." Jason said.   
  
"It's a good school. I've got some of the best martial artists employed here." Kevin said.   
  
"I'm sure you do Kev. It's just that Kim and I just came back to Angel Grove to live after...well I'm sure you know." Jason trailed off.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't attend but was out of town for Christmas." Kevin said and decided to change the subject. "Oh I saw Kimberly competing on TV. She's really good. She didn't want to go to Sidney for the 2000 Games?"   
  
"Nah she said she wasn't ready for more of the strenuous training."   
  
"Cool." Kevin said, turned, and looked out the window of his office.   
  
Jason turned also. He saw a tall brunette teaching a class. He saw Kevin smiling. "Who's that?" Jason asked.   
  
"That's Erin." Kevin said with a bigger smile.   
  
"Your girlfriend?"   
  
"Uh huh. She's a great girl. She's a great Martial Artist. Not many with those skills." Kevin said and turned back around. "You want to meet her? Her class is almost over."   
  
"Sure." Jason said and followed Kevin out the door.   
* * *  
Meanwhile Erin Cartwright was working with her class. "All right class is over. You all did great."   
  
"Thanks Sensei." The class said and walked over to their stuff.   
  
Erin pulled a towel out of her bag, wiped her brow, and then grabbed her water bottle. Someone slid a hand over her eyes. "Guess who?"   
  
Erin pretended to play along. "Um Steven?" She asked trying not to smile.   
  
"Who's Steven?" The person asked dropping their hands.   
  
Erin turned around and saw her boyfriend Kevin. "I was kidding silly!" She said kissing Kevin.   
  
"You better be." Kevin kidded. He grabbed her hand. "Come on. I want you to meet an old friend of mine." He moved out of the way. "Erin I would like you to meet Jason Scott. Jason this is my girlfriend Erin Cartwright."   
  
'He didn't just say Jason Scott did he? No! I'm not ready for this!' "Pleased to meet you Jason." Erin said trying to keep her voice level.   
  
"Pleased to meet you to Erin." He said smiling.   
  
'Good he doesn't recognize me. Wait I don't have the red hair any more! He won't know me!'   
  
"Hey how about we double date Jason? It will be you, Kim, Erin, and me. How about it Er?" Kevin asked.   
  
"Sure." Erin said trying not to sound nervous.   
  
"I'll ask Kim and I'll call you." Jason said and took Kevin's phone number from him.   
  
"Oh! I've got to go Kevin! I need to change before meeting Rachel to go shopping. Call me on my cell phone and let me know if we're on tonight okay?"   
  
"Bye Erin!" He called watching her hurry into the changing room.   
  
"She seems really nice." Jason said. He couldn't shake the feeling he had seen her before. "I'll call you later."   
* * *  
Rachel and Erin were shopping in Mervyns a few hours later. "What do you think Er?" Rachel, holding a blue shirt, asked turning to her usually happy roommate.   
  
"Blue's always been your color Rachel." Erin said distractedly.   
  
Rachel put it back on the rack. "What's wrong Erin?" She asked. "Did you and Kevin have a fight? I told you dating your boss might end up a bad idea. But you wouldn't believe me."   
  
"No Kevin and I didn't have a fight. I'm just nervous about the date tonight." Erin told her truthfully.   
  
"Oh. You think he's going to..." Rachel trailed off picking up a pair of pants.   
  
Erin couldn't help but laugh. "Rach! Kevin and I have only been dating a couple of months. He's not going to ask me to marry him!"   
  
"Okay so what's the problem then?" Rachel asked grabbing another shirt.   
  
"You know what? I'm not sure." Erin lied. "We're going to double date with an old friend of his. You've been in Angel Grove all your life, do you know of Jason Scott?"   
  
"Who hasn't heard of him? He's a nice guy and has a girlfriend I hear. That's nothing for you to worry about Erin. Except..." Rachel stopped. "No I better not tell you. Better, he tell you. It's still sensitive for him and his friends."   
  
Erin frowned. 'Of course, it's sensitive! I killed the guy's best friend in front of him!' She mentally yelled.   
  
"Don't you like these pants with this shirt?" Rachel asked in confusion when she saw the frown.   
  
"Oh no I do I was just thinking of something."   
  
"You haven't gotten anything for yourself Erin. You might want to get something for your date. Might make you feel better." Rachel said heading for the dressing room.   
  
"Rach if I had your philosophy I would never make any money! I don't know how you manage to pay for your half of the rent." Erin said with a smile.   
  
"I never saw a sell I didn't pass up Erin. Nothing's out of reach for me." Rachel said and stepped into the dressing room.   
  
Erin sat down. She was very nervous about the date tonight. What if Jason somehow figured it out she was Dierdra? Would he believe her if she said she's moved on? He'd probably kill her. Not that she'd blame him. She'd feel the same way if roles were reversed. "Hey Rachel?" She called.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I'm going to check out the jewelry section. I could use another pair of earrings." She knew that would get her roommate off her case. She walked over and picked up a pair of silver earrings. What was she going to do? She didn't want to blow Kevin off. She really liked him. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said.   
  
"Erin? It's Kevin. We're on. La Mesa sound good to you?" He asked naming a popular Mexican food restaurant.   
  
"Sounds great."   
  
"Okay then. I'll pick you up at six. I love you." Kevin said and hung up the phone.   
  
Erin put her cell phone back into her bag then picked up the earrings again. She looked in the mirror. What she saw was her unruly red hair instead of her brown hair. She closed her eyes a second and then looked in the mirror again and she looked normal again.   
  
"Erin I like those earrings."   
  
Someone said from behind her making her jump. She turned around and saw it was Rachel. She quickly composed herself. "Me too. I think I'll buy them. Decide on the outfit?"   
  
"Yep. I'll tell you what. You can borrow it for tonight."   
  
"Thanks Rachel." Erin said and they headed to the nearest register.   
* * *  
In a car headed towards La Mesa, Kim and Jason drove in almost silence. "What's the matter Jase?" Kim finally asked.   
  
"I just can't shake the feeling I know Erin from somewhere. I know it sounds silly." Jason said pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.   
  
"Maybe she's from around here. Maybe you've seen her around." Kim suggested.   
  
"Nah Kevin says she's from Arizona. Who knows? Maybe it's just one of those cases of De ja vu." Jason said and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and walked to the other side to open Kimberly's door.   
  
They walked in and they saw Erin and Jason sitting in chairs waiting. "Hi Jason." Kevin said. "Hello Kimberly been a long time." Then he turned to Erin. "Erin this is Kimberly Hart. Kim this is Erin Cartwright."   
  
"Pleased to meet you Erin." Kim said shaking her hand.   
  
"Likewise." Erin said. Kevin took her hand and the four of them walked into the restaurant.   
  
After they ordered their food they sat around and talked. "So Jason did you decide if you wanted to work at the Silver Dragon?" Kevin asked.   
  
"I think I do. It looks like a good school." Jason said.   
  
"I hear you work there Erin. Do you like it?" Kim asked.   
  
"I've always liked the martial arts. I'm teaching there for now but I really want to go to college and become a Psychologist."   
  
"She's really good at karate. She's got a fifth degree black belt and has skills in other areas." Kevin boasted for his girlfriend.   
  
"Well when I was growing up I dabbed in a little of everything. I am one of the best at what I do." Erin said and smiled. "I'm kidding! I'm not that good."   
  
Jason went white. 'I am one of the best at what I do. As you have seen and will see.' It's her! Dierdra's here! He realized.   
  
"Jase? Are you all right?" Kim asked.   
  
"What? Oh I'm fine." Jason said and didn't say another word during the dinner.   
  
"Do you like to shop?" Kim asked Erin as they started to leave the restaurant later that night.   
  
"Love it. My roommate spends more then I do but that doesn't matter." Erin said.   
  
"Give me your phone number and I'll call you later in the week." Kim said. Erin wrote it down and gave it to Kim. Then they went their separate ways.   
* * *  
When Erin got home she saw a message on the answering machine and hit it. "This is Jason calling for Erin. Erin I think you know why I'm calling. We need to talk. Meet me at Starrbucks at nine tomorrow morning." 'Click.' "Rachel this is..."   
  
Erin sighed and quickly wrote down the other messages. 'He knows. I must have said or done something that made him know.' Erin looked at class schedule for tomorrow and realized her first class wasn't until noon. It was a ladies self defense class. So that gave them three hours to talk. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.   
* * *  
Jason walked into Starrbucks and saw Erin already there. He quickly ordered a cappuccino and took the seat across from her.   
  
Erin looked up and tried to smile. "So you wanted to meet. What is this about? I have to teach a class at noon."   
  
"I think you know what it's about. I know you're Dierdra." Jason said with a frown.   
  
Erin looked around. "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk. You want to go to the park?"   
  
"Sure." Jason said and they headed to the park. They sat at a picnic table. "Why are you in Angel Grove?"   
  
"First off let me explain." Erin said.   
  
"I don't know if I can believe you." Jason warned.   
  
"I don't expect you too but hear me out." Jason nodded so Erin continued. "You're right. I used to be Deirdra. I'm the same Dierdra who killed Tommy Oliver. But that's in the past."   
  
"How can it be in the past? You killed people!" Jason said his temper rising.   
  
"Let me tell you about my life Jason. I started training for this when I was four years old. You may think that's young but on Tao the younger, you are the better. I don't know who my family was I don't even know if they are still alive. I never really had a choice on what I did. Course I didn't ever think what I was doing was wrong. I used to live on the Dark Fortress and I got my orders from Dark Spectre. Astronema or Karone as is her name, always ignored me. She knew that I wasn't under her command and she wasn't under mine. When the Red Astro Ranger, Andros, killed Zordon, I wasn't destroyed. You might want to know why. I don't know. Maybe because Zordon knew there was always a part of me that didn't want to do this."   
  
"Maybe he didn't know you killed one of his former Rangers." Jason suggested stubbornly.   
  
"Maybe. But I think he knew. I passed by the room he was once and he asked me I kill people. I said that I didn't know. What else was I supposed to do in life. He looked at me sadly and said, 'There are many things you can do Dierdra.' I heard that and I left the room quickly. Maybe that was why I was spared I don't know."   
  
"Why did you come to Angel Grove?" Jason asked.   
  
"I ask myself that a lot. Of a world with many cities why am I in the town that would hate me if they knew what I did. It might surprise you but I am; sorry for all that I have done. If I wasn't I would have gotten a job on the other side of the law on Earth but I didn't. I'm happy here. I've got friends, a job, a boyfriend, and a future something I never had when I was on the Dark Fortress. You probably don't understand what I'm saying. I don't expect you to forgive me Jason."   
  
"Good because I don't think I can forgive you. Maybe a long time from now but not now."   
  
"I never expected you too. Just don't tell anyone okay? I could understand if you did. But if you do you might as well kill me because if I lose everything then I will probably kill myself." Erin said sadly.   
  
"I won't tell anyone. I think I believe you it's just that I don't forgive you. Tommy was my best friend. After he died everyone tried to tell me, that they knew what I was going through. But they didn't! They didn't watch their best friend get murdered. People probably wouldn't believe me even if I said you did it."   
  
It remained quiet for five minutes as both of them contemplated the events that brought both to Angel Grove. In Jason's case what brought him back to Angel Grove.   
  
By the time they finished talking, Erin realized it was time to leave for her class. "It was nice talking to you Jason. Please consider taking that job at the Silver Dragon. Kevin would really like you to. He told me so." Erin said and picked up her things.   
  
"I'll think about." Jason said and walked in one direction and Erin walked in the other.   
  
As Jason was walking, he realized he met a person who seemed to really want to change her life around. That didn't change what she did but it showed that she was sorry for what she did. It was time he got his life back in order. He was even planning to ask his girlfriend to marry him. Maybe he would take the job. He wouldn't let Erin stop him.   
  
Erin watched Jason leave before walking in the opposite direction. She knew Jason wouldn't ever forgive her. She really wasn't asking him too. She just wanted him to know her side of the story why she wasn't the same person. Now it was time for Erin to continue her life. She wanted to go to college and she knew she was going to. 'Thanks Zordon.' She mentally found herself saying.   
  
I'm not kidding this time that's the end of this series. I hope you liked it. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com. And let me know what you thought of the fanfic.  
  
  



	8. Forever In Love

Disclaimer: I claim only Valerie Benoit. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Authors note: Well this is the eighth fanfic in the Reunion Series. When I started this series over a year ago, I really had no intention of it going over three fanfics. But it did and I hope you enjoy it. The fanfic is short but please enjoy. Happy Valentines Day!   
Song note: The song in this fanfic is Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra.   
Suggested reading: The above seven. You would be completely lost if you hadn't read it.   
Time frame: After Intimate Stranger.   
Forever In Love  
by: Dana  
  
Trini Taylor put her purse down. She had just finished a day of classes at Angel Grove University and went into the kitchen to begin dinner. The telephone rang. "Hello?" She asked after picking up the receiver.   
  
"Hey Trini it's Kim!"   
  
"Hey Kim. What's up?" She asked.   
  
"Not much. I think Jason's going to propose tomorrow." Kim said nervously.   
  
"But I thought you loved Jason so what's the problem?" Trini asked.   
  
"I do Trini and if he asks I will say yes. But there seems to be bothering him. He's been acting strange since we came back to Angel Grove. He loves working for Kevin and all but something's bothering him. I wish I knew what it was."   
  
"Kim just ask him what it is."   
  
"I will Trini. Thanks for listening. Bye." Kimberly said and hung up.   
  
Trini couldn't help but smile as she hung up. If someone had told her that she would end up marrying Zack and Kimberly and Jason would be close to marriage six years ago she probably wouldn't have believed them. She really liked a boy named Richie and Kimberly was in love with Tommy. Tommy...   
  
Trini pushed that thought away. It had been two years since Tommy was murdered. She turned back to the stove. She thought about her husband who was at work. They both took day classes and both had a job at the college. What an interesting combination they made. Trini was always serious and Zack danced around and was a great guy with a great sense of humor. She remembered how he admitted he liked her.   
  
IThere was a knock on Trini's door. Her roommate from Canada, Valerie Benoit, had gone to dinner with her parents who had come to visit. Trini had been invited but respectively turned it down. "I'm coming." She called. She opened the door and standing there was Zack. "Hi Zack. Come on in."   
  
Zack walked in and looked around. "Valerie not here?" He asked.   
  
Trini looked at him strangely before shaking her head. "No she went out with her parents. I'll tell her you stopped by though."   
  
"No wait Trini I came to see you." Zack said. "I know you and Richie have been dating and I probably shouldn't say this but Trini do you want to go out to dinner with me? To that restaurant just down the block?"   
  
Trini's eyes lit up. "I'd love to Zack. Let me grab my jacket." She said and went into her room quickly and came back out. They both left. /I  
  
Trini sighed and looked at the clock. Zack should be home soon.   
* * *  
Zack left his work and drove on the freeway to his house. He quickly made a stop at the florist and bought a dozen red roses. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. He wanted to get her something early. He thought back to when he proposed to her.   
  
ITrini and Zack were waiting in the airport for their flight to England, which would then go to Angel Grove.   
  
"Trini can I ask you a question?" Zack asked.   
  
"Sure." Trini said not knowing what Zack was going to ask her.   
  
Zack got on one knee. "I love you a lot. I know you love me too. So here goes. Trini will you marry me?" He asked.   
  
Trini stared down at him and said, "Yes." Zack grabbed her in a hug and they stayed that way ignoring everyone around them applauding until they had to get on the plane. /I  
  
The radio started playing a song that really summed everything up. He quickly had an idea. When he got to the house he and Trini shared he could smell Spaghetti cooking on the stove.   
  
"Trini?" Zack called. Trini came into the room. He handed her a box of a dozen roses. "Happy early Valentines Day!"   
  
"Oh Zack." She said tears running down her face.   
  
"There's one more thing." He said and started singing a song by Frank Sinatra   
  
Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and mars  
  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me  
  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
  
"Trini I love you and want to spend forever with you." Zack said. "I'm glad we got married.   
  
"I love you to Zack." Trini said and the two embraced.   
  
The end   
  
I swear that is the end of this series. I hope you all enjoyed. Happy Valentines Day!  
  
  



End file.
